I'll Work My Way Back to You Mabe
by SailorMew4
Summary: Mermando has missed Mabel Pines since the day he gave the tragic news of his arranged marriage. Though now he has way to return to her so he'll work his way back to you, Mabel. With a burning love inside. Yeah, he'll work his way back to you, Mabel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: This is my Mermando and Mabel fiction so if you don't want Mabel to be shipped leave now and forever hold your peace. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

Deep and under the warm summer sea a family of merpeople rushed around the kingdom. A woman with wavy brown hair. She wore a red seashell bra with a beautiful green tail. "Mermando! Your fiancee is looking for you!"

She swam around till she found her son's room. She knocked on pearly white door. "Mijo, your fiancee is wondering where you are? Come out."

"No, mother, I simply cannot see her," answered a deep masculine voice filled with sadness.

"Why? I thought you were happy," questioned the mother.

"I was," answered Mermando through the door.

"Was? What happened?" asked his mother with concern. No reply. "May I least come in?"

The door creaked open a little she smiled slightly. She swam over to a underwater bed with Mermando under the seaweed covers. "Mijo, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, mother, just going through some things," answered Mermando while he avoided looking at his mother.

"Can you tell me what?"

Under the covers Mermando held a green bottle tightly. He had this bottle since he told his love that he was getting married. He then answered. "No. I don't wish to."

His mother looked at the lump in the blanket with sadness and guilt. "Alright mijo, but if you ever want to tell me what's wrong just come."

No reply.

His mother swam off sadly not knowing the sadness that Mermando felt. When he heard his mother swim off and close his door. He sighed sadly as he whispered, "Oh Mabel Pines, I wish I could see you one last time before I get….married."

Though unbeknownst to him his mother heard him through the door. She covered her mouth in shock as she saw a nearby dolphin. She then said in dolphin speak, "Excuse me, could please find me Mabel Pines."

The dolphin nodded happily as he swam away to find the girl.

* * *

~A Year Later~

Mermando's mother apologized to the Queen of the Manatees for who knows how much times for delaying the wedding. Suddenly her husband came over as he asked, "Mi amor, why are you delaying the wedding."

"Oh! I'm just waiting on some news," half-lied the wife as she still waited for news on that Mabel Pines. As if on queue a dolphin came made noise asking for the Queen. She smiled as she swam fast to the dolphin.

"Have you found any information on the Lady Pines?" asked the Queen to the dolphin who nodded who had told what he found out.

"She's human?" asked the Queen with worry in her voice. "Oh no. Not again. Not this story again."

She sighed sadly as she knew what she needed to do but her husband was not going to be happy. She swam to an underground library. She looked for a purple coral covered book. She opened the book as it read, "The Story of Human and Merprincess."

"I don't believe it. My precious mijo fell in love with a human," whispered the Queen as she held the book tightly.

"So, now you know."

Queen turned around and saw her elder son as she said, "Mermando?! When did you get here?"

"Father requested me to find you," answered Mermando with a distant look.

"I'm sorry mijo, but you fell in love with a human?" asked his mother with a concern look.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're not the first one to fall in love with a human," answered the Queen as she sat near a chair made from coral.

"Really? What happened to the first one?" asked Mermando as he sat near his mother.

"Well it happened long ago. A merprincess used to love watching the humans dance the night away from his castle. One terrible storm happened when a human fell off from his ship, she of course saved him. In that moment it was love at first sight. As years passed she fell more in love with the human. Then one day her sisters helped her make a special magic bracelet to give her legs and breath on land. She ran to the castle though when she met the human he didn't recognize her, so she got to know him but sadly things didn't work out. He was getting married to another woman, that he loved deeply. Heartbroken she threw the bracelet out to the ocean and jumped back to sea, living life alone trying to help others," recited the Queen as she knew the story by heart. She looked at Mermando with a sad look. "I'm sorry mijo, but your love is the worst kind for us merpeople."

"I understand," said Mermando sadly.

His mother couldn't handle seeing her little prince so sad so she added, "Sigh, Mermando I want you to be happy. So, I'm going to tell you where to find this mermaid."

"Really!" said Mermando in shock.

"Si," answered his mother with hesitanctance. "I want to see if you can be the first to break this pattern."

"Gracias mother! Gracias!" thanked Mermando as he hugged her tightly before swimming away.

"Mermando! I need to give you a map where to find her," said his mother as she watched him swim away.

* * *

Later at night the Queen swam to Mermando's room as she gave him a map and hug as she watched him swim away. "Good luck, mijo."

With that farewell she watched her little boy swim away.

* * *

Mermando held the map tightly as he yelled, "I'm coming back Mabel!"

As he swam through the mighty ocean trying to find the woman with his burning love inside him fueling his tail to swim faster. When he swam through the coral he saw little cave. He looked down at the map and saw this was the place. He breathed deeply in as he went inside, "Excuse me? I'm looking for a mermaid?"

Suddenly seaweed grabbed him as a voice asked, "Who dares come into the realm of Maria the Merciful?"

Mermando looked up to see a beautiful woman. She long brown hair with a crescent moon. She had a lime green wrap around her chest and a matching tail. "Uh it is I, Mermando."

"Mermando? Aren't you the merman that's getting married to the Queen of Manatees?" asked Maria as she swam around him.

"Sadly yes," answered Mermando. She noticed the look and controlled the seaweed to let go of him.

"You seem troubled, young one. What's wrong? Marital problems?" asked Maria with a curious look.

"No. I'm in love with someone else," answered Mermando as he looked away.

"Oh no. Are you in love with a siren? Maybe a selkie?" asked Maria worried as she swam to a coral shelf with a various of potions.

"Uh no actually. It's a human," corrected Mermando which caused her to pause.

"A human," she replied with a sharp tone. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes."

Maria turned to him as she said, "Are you truly in love with her?"

"Yes, I love her with all my heart," answered Mermando with honest eyes.

"Alright, I'll help you but I need something in return," said Maria as she swam to her cauldron.

"What do you need?" asked Mermando a little nervous.

"Just something to hold the magic, like a cuff or bracelet. Just something that you would wear on land," answered Maria as she looked over through her shelves for the ingredients.

Mermando then touched his seashell locket. He touched it gently as he asked, "Would this work?"

She looked at it and nodded as she grabbed it gently. She then placed three ingredients inside as she said, "Let's start the process!"

"With the scales of a lover! To find love to recover!" chanted Maria as she plucked off some scales from Mermando's tail.

"With the mystical sea water! The heart can avoid the slaughter!" Mermando's eyes widen as she poured a slightly glowing water to the cauldron as the cauldron let out a cyan color.

"Now with the sands from the Sea Gods! With their love so they beat the odds!" Mermando watched Maria as she tossed some sands into the water changing the light to cadet blue.

"Tadpole legs to help him! With that he shall have different limb!" finished Maria as she dropped a pair of tadpole legs causing the brew to change to a yellow green color. She then dipped the locket into the brew before it changed to a chocolate color before she pulled it out as it had a slight glow around it. "Here you go. Put it on _only_ when you're about to reach land and _never_ take it off til you're going back on sea. Understand?"

Mermando nodded numbly as he grabbed the locket and placed inside his satchel. "Gracias Maria."

"Don't mention it. Now go find your love!" yelled Maria as she summoned the water to literally push him out of her cave.

"I'll work my back to you Mabel!" yelled Mermando with burning love inside him. "Yes! I'm working my way back to you Mabel!"

Soon with a burst of energy he swam away all the way to where she last saw her….Gravity Falls, Oregon.

* * *

 **A.N: Hope you guys like little fic and yes the title is play on words with the song "I'll Work My Way Back to You Babe" by The Four Seasons. See ya guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: This is my Mermando and Mabel fiction so if you don't want Mabel to be shipped leave now and forever hold your peace. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

While Mermando swam to Gravity Falls Mabel was doing similar thinking as Mermando. She laid in her bed with Waddles as she asked, "Waddles, do you know what today is?"

"No, I don't. Oink. Oink," replied "Waddles" as Mabel moved his lips for him.

"It's the one year anniversary of Mermando's engagement," answered Mabel with a slight sad smile.

"Are you happy? Oink. Oink" asked "Waddles".

"Of course. I'm happy for Mermando."

"But what about you? Oink. Oink?"

Mabel stayed silent before answering, "To tell you the truth. I'm not."

"Do you miss him? Oink. Oink."

"Of course. He was my first kiss," answered Mabel she gave another smile. "Hehe, I guess he was Dipper's too."

Mabel sighed as she hugged Waddles tighter as she whispered, "I know I'm only thirteen, but we had a _real_ connection more so than any other guy."

"Mabel, are you in here?" asked Dipper as he walked in. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sigh, nothing," answered Mabel. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" asked Dipper as he grabbed his own version of the Journal.

"How did you know you were in love with Wendy?" asked Mabel.

"Wait! What!" yelled Dipper as he fumbled with his Journal.

"I'm just curious."

"Well, uh um now when I look back on it. I really think it was because every time I would talk to her to her she would make my heart beat slighter faster and my breathing would go a little quicker," answered Dipper as he blushed deeply.

"Yeah, but that's what everyone says. What made it special?" asked Mabel.

"Well, I don't know. Sometimes I think maybe Wendy was really a big crush. Or that I may have liked her because she was the first girl to be my friend," explained Dipper before he paused and stopped. "Ahem, so did that help."

"No," mumbled Mabel as she walked away with Waddles. "I'll go ask someone else for their opinion."

"Oh okay."

* * *

Mabel walked in the living room as Stan changed the channel from the _The Duchess Approves_ to something more "manly". "Heya, pumpkin. You need something?"

"Yeah, can I have some advice?" asked Mabel as she sat on his lap.

"Sure what kind of advice. Business? Money? What kind of advice?" asked Stan as he listed stuff down.

"Love."

Stan's eyes bulged out as he asked, "Um what?"

"Love. You've been divorced once and you dated Lazy Susan, so what's your advice on it," requested Mabel with a smile.

"Well, I okay here's the you know Old Goldie."

"Yeah,what about it."

"He is probably the best "date" I had in my entire life," answered Stan sheepishly as Mabel's eyes widen.

"How?"

"Well my first girlfriend, which I admit I still miss, Carla 'Hotpants' McCorkle dumped me for this new aged hippie. Trust me I tried to win her back but um she returned all my flowers. Then my ex wife Marilyn only lasted six hours before she divorced me. Then I dated a woman named Beatrice but she slapped me calling me a cad. Then Lazy Susan was truly only a one time thing. Wasn't my type," explained Stan which caused Mabel's eyes to row more wide.

"Um, so out of which one did you love the most?" asked Mabel thinking he had to love one the most.

"Out of all them I would say Carla McCorkle," answered Stan.

"So, how did you know you were in love with her?" asked Mabel which caused Stan to start to grow more nervous.

"Well um I first met her at a movie theater when someone tried to mug her then I uh gave him a left hook. Eventually we went out and um I don't know I started feeling that she made feel useful. Like for once in my life I felt that I _meant_ something and someone could see it," answered Stan before sighed. "Then I lost her to some hippie!"

Mabel gave Grunkle Stan a hug as she said, "Thank you for telling me Grunkle Stan."

"No problem, sweetie. _Cough_ um did that help you?" asked Stan as his voice was filled with emotion.

"Yeah, a little. Thanks," thanked Mabel as she walked out of the living room, maybe hoping Wendy was in the gift shop.

* * *

Mabel walked to the gift shop before she saw Ford in the kitchen sipping coffee. "Hmm, maybe Grunkle Ford could help me."

She walked in with a smile as she said, "Grunkle Ford, I have question."

Ford looked up as he responded, "Oh, what is it? Did you have summer homework you did help understanding?"

"Um no. Actually this is a personal question but have you ever been in love?" asked Mabel which caused Ford to choke on his coffee.

"What? Why do you ask?" asked Ford as his eyes started shifting around.

"Just curious."

"Well, I uh why the sudden question?" asked Ford a little nervous.

"I looked back at my "summer romances" from last year and thought maybe if I have a feeling what it really is I can protect myself from heartbreak," half-lied Mabel leaving out the detail about Mermando.

"Well, then you're asking the wrong person the closest thing I got in having a romantic relationship was with a girl I met when I first started living here, though I never pursued it," answered Ford as he thought back on that blonde girl.

"How come?" asked Mabel.

"Well, I never really had the confidence to talk to girls. I never really understood girls," answered Ford as he slightly rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Oh, thanks for the help Grunkle Ford," said Mabel as she walked out the kitchen to try someone else.

When Ford watched her go he let out a breath as he whispered, "Oh that couldn't have gone any more awkward."

* * *

Mabel then walked to the gift shop and saw Wendy and Soos. She ran straight to Wendy and asked, "Wendy! I know you had a lot of boyfriends but have you ever felt romantic love?"

Wendy thought about it and answered, "Not really. I was usually the one who did the dumping."

"Oh," said Mabel til she heard Soos about to sign off with Melody. "Wait Soos! I have question for you and Melody!"

"Oh what's is it hambone?" asked Soos as he turned the laptop to show Melody Mabel.

"You two are in love, right? So when you first found out you were what did you feel?" asked Mabel which caused Soos and Melody to blush very deeply.

"Well, um for me. I felt it after he basically saved my life from those animatronics. My heart started beating crazy while I watched him literally face a crazy computer trying to save us. He was like my chubby Prince Charming. Though after awhile I really started to feel a special bond like everytime I'm with him, like we were just meant to be," explained Melody which she quickly remembered Soos was right there as her face turned completely red. "Uh, but that's just me."

"Wow. Melody that was beautiful. I know exactly how you feel. In fact when we spent time together I thought you like an item that upgraded me for life making my heart bar overflow that in the future I may just decide to ask you to..to um," explained Soos before he caught himself before he coughed. "Nevermind."

"Aww Soos," cooed Melody as she typed a heart emoji on their chatroom. Mabel smiled at their love as she left the Shack.

* * *

Mabel walked a few ways from the Shack till she found a tree covered in carvings of cross out hearts with her name on it along with a second name. One of the top hearts that were crossed read "Mabel and Mermando".

She sighed as she said, "I felt that connection with you."

She sat by the tree as she recited from a song, "And the happiness that died. I let it get away. Paying every day. When you were so in love with me. I played around like I was free. Thought I could have my cake and eat it too. But how I cried over losin' you."

Mabel watched the sky as she thought about how she would like to see Mermando, just one last time, so she could finally see if maybe. There was something more.

* * *

 **A.N: Yep, a little switch of perspective. Now before anyone says "she's thirteen she too young to know about love" well that's kind the whole point of this chapter. This fic isn't a guaranteed happily ever after, but I'm also not saying it won't be, you'll just have to read and find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: This is my Mermando and Mabel fiction so if you don't want Mabel to be shipped leave now and forever hold your peace. Let's dive deeper into what's Mermando doing. Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

It's been three days since Mermando swam from the Gulf to Mexico to the Gravity Falls Lake. He gasped out of the water. He's been swimming for so long that he hasn't slept at all. Mermando looked for a nice place to sleep. He found a smooth rock and laid down as he couldn't wait to see Mabel again.

* * *

In the middle of the night Mermando awoke with shock as he felt the water churn. Mermando rubbed his eyes as he looked around and saw a large prehistoric creature swimming in the distance. Mermando raised an eyebrow as he whispered, "What? What in Poseidon's name is that?"

The creature grew closer to him with eyes with hungry eyes. Mermando then wondered, "Is that just large fish or something else?"

The creature then bursted in speed as he swam much closer Mermando screamed, "Not a fish! Not a fish!"

Mermando swam to avoid the creature till he swam to the bottom of Scuttlebutt Island and hit some it's roots. Mermando blew a sigh of relief till he felt the island shake. "What now?"

Suddenly he was shook off the roots as Mermando swam up to see what happening. Suddenly he saw a head with a couple missing teeth rise from underneath the island. The creature yelled, "YNITSED RUOY ECAF! DLIHC-HSIF YM RETNE! ME HCUOT SERAD OHW!?"

Mermando screamed in fright as he looked for his satchel. He dived underwater to see it. He saw it sit by the rock. He groaned as he dove quickly as the sea monster tried to lunge at him again. He dodged as he grabbed the satchel. He swam faster rummaging through his satchel to find his locket. When he found it he held it tightly trying to escape two monsters. When he saw himself closer to the shore. "It's little early then when I wanted to put this on but it's sink or swim Mermando!"

Mermando took a deep breath as he jumped out of the water and landed on shore. He put on the locket as he felt a tingling sensation at his tail. He saw his tail split into two legs. He choked as he held his breath a little too long. Mermando then noticing he wasn't choking on air. He took a deep breath as he commented, "Huh? Not that different from breathing water. Except it's goes into my mouth and nose and not my gills."

Mermando then realized, that since he was already shirtless, he wasn't wearing what humans calls 'pants'. He blushed not sure how he was going to get clothes. He looked around trying to find something to cover up his area. He looked around till he saw the Bait Shop. He noticed there was a box of lost and found. He sighed thinking, "Please, let the door be unlocked. Please."

As if someone granted his wish it was. Mermando opened the door as he tiptoed to the box. He looked inside as he found some boy clothes and shoes. He grabbed all the potential ones to see if any of them would work.

The first was a white shirt and jeans with black boots. Though the shirt was fine it was little too big and jeans felt itchy. The boots felt like they were trapping his feet.

The next was a black shirt with a blue hoodie and blue pants and black sneakers. The hoodie was too hot, the shirt felt a little small, and the blue pants smelled funny. The sneakers were worn down and felt weird walking in them.

The next just confused him. It was blue suit with black dress shoes. When put it on it just caused him to sweat and it was just uncomfortable and the shoes felt like torture on his toes.

The last one was a purple t-shirt, green shorts, and light green worn-down flip-flops. It felt a little weird but it will have to do.

When he got out of the Bait Shop he felt a little guilty taking someone else's clothes. He bit his lip as he dug through his bag and found a couple pearls. He placed them on a counter as payment. Hopefully humans took pearls like merpeople do.

He grabbed his satchel and walked in the woods hoping their might be more creatures to help him out.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack Mabel woke up suddenly without knowing why. It wasn't anything about Bill. She wiped her forehead from the sweat as she walked down to get something to calm her nerves.

She went over to the fridge and got a glass of milk. When she drank the milk someone came in and asked, "So what's got you down _really_?"

She turned to see Stan by the door with a pitt cola with a skeptical look. She looked down as she answered, "What do you mean?"

"You haven't been as cheery as you usual are, so who do I need to knock some sense into help you?" clarified Stan as he sat with Mabel.

Mabel giggled as she answered, "No one. Just a little down in the dumps."

"How come pumpkin?" asked Stan as he went closer to Mabel.

"Sooo you know that guy from the pool from last summer that I kept hanging out with?"

"Yeah…."

"Well okay here's the thing. He was actually a merman and we got very close. Though I noticed he was sad and I asked he mentioned he misses his family. Then I helped him to get home while Dipper did a epic cart chase. He almost died before I asked Dipper to give him reverse CPR, so Dipper's first kiss was that actually. When he went in the water he gave me my first kiss and felt so happy. Then after that he gave me letters through bottles. I was really happy but eventually he gave me a letter saying he was getting married so he basically dumped me hardcore. That was last year and now I'm sad the first real guy that I liked and he liked me back is basically taken for the rest of his life," explained Mabel in a fast tone.

Stan's mind took a while to process as he summarized, "So you fell in love with merman and he did with you. Though now he's married."

Mabel nodded sadly as she leaned on his chest. "I just miss him. You know."

"Sigh, everyday," answered Stan sadly.

"Really?"

"Yeah….you know the girl I told you about. She was my first everything. First crush, first girlfriend, and first kiss," replied Stan as he thought back on the brunette. "But my advice is love is crazy and if the love was real they will come back."

"Did she?"

"...no, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be," answered Stan as he realized maybe he wasn't the right person to give advice.

"Oh…," said Mabel as she felt a moment of awkward.

Stan coughed as he said, "What about your brother didn't have a chance with one of your friends?"

"Kinda….Candy only liked him for a bit," answered Mabel as she remembered that day.

"Doesn't Dipper have any girl that may like him?"

Mabel just shrugged as she yawned.

"I think it's time for you go back to sleep," said Stan as Mabel kissed him on the cheek and went to back to bed. When he heard the door close he sighed. "I hope Mabel finds what she's looking for."

* * *

The next morning Mermando woke in a pile of grass. He stretched hoping he would find Mabel. He looked for any direction. He slapped his forehead for never asking Mabel where she lived. He sighed till he saw three girls around Mabel's age. He rushed over as he yelled, "Excuse me! Could you help me!"

The three girls turned as one of their eyes sparkled in awe of his beauty. "I'm sorry to bother."

"You're not bothering beautiful stranger," answered Candy as her eyes gleamed with awe.

"What do you need?" asked Grenda with a raised eyebrow not knowing who this guy was.

"Yeah, we need to go somewhere if you hadn't notice so this better be important," added in, shockingly, Pacifica who had a major attitude adjustment after last summer.

"It is! It's matter of true love!" announced Mermando as suddenly wind picked up causing his hair to flow in the wind dramatically. "I am searching for a girl with a smile that shines the room. A personality that makes life follow her. A heart so kind that could melt the most cold and stone hearted people."

The three girls looked at each other as they weren't sure how to react to this stranger before Pacifica asked, "A description would be nice you know."

"Oh! Lo siento," apologized Mermando which caused Candy and Pacifica at the thick accent while Grenda just wondered if this was just a Spanish version of Marius. "She has brown hair."

The girls then wondered if he was talking who they were thinking of.

"Teeth that seem to have some type of silver in them." Okay, getting a little creepy especially since he doesn't seem to understand the concept of braces.

"And she seems to have an affinity for sweaters." Alright he _is_ talking about who they were thinking of.

Candy pouted thinking why does Mabel get all of the good guys but stopped thinking this maybe the guy that Mabel has been upset about for a while she sighed as she said, "We know where she lives."

"You do! Oh Gracias!" thanked Mermando as he hugged all three girls.

"Okay! Heads up if you want Mabel to like you. First thing, don't hug other girls out of nowhere," suggested Pacifica as she got out of the hug.

"Speak for yourself! Mabel loves hugs I'm sure she would love a guy who is openly a huggy person," argued Candy as she enjoyed the hug immensely. It was like hugging seal.

Grenda took a look at him and asked, "Are you actually going to Mabel in _that_?"

Mermando looked down and asked, "Uh si, why is something wrong with it?"

"Well you look like you just grabbed this stuff from the lost and found," replied Pacifica as Mermando kept silent. "Seriously?"

Mermando nodded which caused Candy and Grenda to squeal, "Makeover!"

Pacifica was still getting used to this "being nice" thing but she sighed as she said, "Fine. Let's go find you something more _decent_."

* * *

When they arrived at the mall Pacifica showed them to a boy clothes shop. Mermando felt a little uncomfortable being with other people especially in this large of a building. The girls pushed Mermando in the store chanting something about 'makeover' and 'fashion'.

They each grabbed a different pair of clothes. Mermando was going to make suggestions but decided to let them go. Maybe this was a common human tradition.

Grenda grabbed a red shirt, white pants, and black boots. When he put it on he commented, "Is this really what boys wear?"

"Yes… but no offense Grenda but I don't think it matches him he looks like Marius," commented Candy as she passed her pair clothes to him. Mermando put on a orange shirt, green shorts, and white shoes.

"I don't think the shirt is going to work," commented Pacifica as she tossed Mermando a ocean blue tank top.

Mermando changed the shirt as the girls looked at them and nodded before they noticed he looked a little uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"Um the….shoes? They don't feel right," replied Mermando as he didn't want to offend anyone.

"Hmm what do they feel like?" asked Grenda as she wasn't sure what was wrong with the shoes.

"I don't like the feeling of my toes being covered," commented Mermando.

Grenda then looked around and saw a pair of flip-flops that matched his locket. "Here."

Mermando quickly tosses the shoes aside and put on the flip-flops. "Much better."

"Now go to her!" yelled Grenda before she realized the cash register was staring at them. "Right after we pay for it."

Pacifica paid for it as she then asked, "So when are you going to see her?"

"Right now, if you please," requested Mermando as he wanted to see Mabel as soon as he could.

"Well, then follow the signs to the Mystery Shack," said Candy as she pointed to the signs. As the girls watched Mermando run towards the direction with smilies. "He's going to get slapped."

"Or punched," added in Grenda as Pacifica just rolled her eyes not really caring if he succeeds or not just that Mabel feels better.

* * *

Mermando came to the door of the Mystery Shack and knocked the door praying that Mabel would open the door. Though it wasn't her, but instead it was...

"Mermando?!" shouted Dipper as he spat out his soda. "What?! Who?! When?! Where?! Why?! How?!"

"Hello Dipper, I came to see Mabel," greeted Mermando with a wave.

"You have a legs! _Human_ legs!" shouted Dipper still in shock.

"Si, si Dipper. Now uh is Mabel here?" asked Mermando.

"How is this possible? Why are you even here? Where did you even get the legs? When did you get them? Who gave you them? What in the world!" ranted Dipper being completely gobsmacked at the appearance of the ex-merman.

Mermando's eyes shifted as he asked, "Dipper are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just adjusting," answered Dipper as he took breath to finally answer Mermando's question with his own question. "Why are you here to see Mabel?"

"Well ahem," Mermando as he started to clear his throat before he began to sing his own rendition of a song while he was walking here. "I've been down and out. But I ain't about to go living my life without her. For everyday, I made her cry. I'm paying Mabel, till the day I die."

Dipper raised an eyebrow as he replied, "Uh... aren't you married?"

"No, my mother held back the engagement till I see Mabel one last time," answered Mermando.

"Really?" said a voice that was music to Mermando's ears. He looked up to see Mabel standing by the stairs. Her hair fell down on her shoulders like a magnificent chocolate waterfall. Her pink sweater with red heart that could never match the size of Mabel's own heart. Her ocean blue skirt matched her headband.

"Hello Mabel," greeted Mermando with a blush.

"Hey Mermando."

* * *

 **A.N: Drama Bomb sighted! Get ready for the next chapter when I have to do it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: Get ready for a Drama Bomb! Cause it's Mabel reaction to Mermando time!**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

Mabel sat in the room wondering if maybe Stan was right. Maybe Mermando would come back. She heard the front door being knocked she was about to answer before Dipper yelled he would. She laid in bed as she was wondering who it was though suddenly she heard singing. She grew curious as she walked downstairs as she saw someone she didn't believe she would ever see so soon. Mermando.

"Uh... aren't you married?" asked Dipper in a questioning voice.

"No, my mother held back the engagement till I see Mabel one last time," answered Mermando.

"Really?" she replied with hope in her voice.

"Hello Mabel," greeted Mermando with a blush as he looked at her with charming eyes. Her eyes noticed how he no longer had his magnificent tail. His long beautiful brown hair seem a little rugged but it was still glossy like a shining pearl. His ocean blue tank top matched his pearly white smile, minus that adorable missing tooth he had. His green shorts were nothing like his tail but yet it was still him. His cute flip-flops matched his beautiful orange seashell locket. Though she noticed that the locket had a slight glow as he stared at her.

"Hey Mermando," greeted back Mabel with a smile as she walked down the stairs. She walked over to the former merman with red cheeks.

Dipper slowly backed into the other having a feeling this wasn't going to be something he wished to see... _ever_. Mermando then took a deep breath as he said, "I've been dreaming of this moment since the day I left and I have something for you!"

"Oh Mermando you didn't need to get me anything," replied Mabel as she blushed as Mermando dug through his satchel.

Mermando began to throw items about as Mabel took notice of some of interesting items he kept inside. He threw a vast amount of pearls, gold, shells, a bag of mer-food, etc. Though what caught her attention was green bottle with a letter with her name on it that rolled to her feet. She grabbed it while Mermando kept asking 'where it was'.

She popped the cork open as she grabbed the letter. The paper looked old and had more water damage then past letters he sent, showing how long he may have had it. The letter read, "Dear Mabel, I'm forever sorry of the news I have shared with you in my last letter. Though I need to tell you something before I am to wed. I love you with all of my seventeen hearts. I am sure when you will get this, but when you do I hope you know my true, either I am a married or not. Love, Mermando."

"I cannot seem to find it. Hmm perhaps I dropped it. So sorry Ma- _Gasp_!" gasped Mermando as he saw the letter in her hands.

"Mermando? Is this what you were looking for?" asked Mabel as her eyes were watering at the beautiful letter.

"Si. I wrote that after my last letter but was to afraid to send it," answered Mermando with embarrassed look.

"Aww Mermando, that's so sweet," cooed Mabel before she frowned. "Too bad you have to leave soon."

"What do you mean?" asked Mermando confused at the notion.

"Isn't there always a time limit to these magic dealies? Like you have three days before you gotta back or something," wondered Mabel.

"If so, she didn't tell me," answered Mermando with a shrug.

"Well, from my experience with magic everything comes with a price," answered Mabel a little nervous tone.

"What do you think the price is?"

"I'm not sure."

The two stayed silent before Mermando smiled as he asked, "Mabel, I don't know if you heard the song, but I said I will pay you back every time I made you upset."

"I don't know… I understood why. I don't think I was too upset," half-lied Mabel.

"What do you mean? You almost erased your own memory because of him," pointed out Dipper as he heard some of the conversation.

"Okay, maybe I was _little_ upset, but you don't need to pay me back," said Mabel as she turned to Mermando with a sincere smile.

Mermando felt guilty and fear all at the same time. He needed to do _something_ for her. What if she was right? What if the magic had a time limit? He honestly didn't want to go back to that arranged marriage. He needed to make sure he had enough time with Mabel. Mermand shook his head as he said, "No, no, no I insist. Let's do something. _Anything_."

"Anything?" asked Mabel as her eyes glowed in awe.

"Yes, anything," agreed Mermando as he hoped that Mabel had things planned. "So, what do you humans dream of doing when you are with someone you love?"

Mabel blushed at the l-word but she replied with excitement, "I have a couple ideas. Be right back!"

Mermando smiled as Mabel skipped upstairs before she returned with a folded up piece of paper. "I have a made a list of dream dates! Now I finally get to do them!"

"Well, what's the first one?" asked Mermando as he watched her with love in his eyes.

"To the museum!" yelled Mabel as she dragged Mermando to the Gravity Falls Museum.

* * *

Mabel brought Mermando to the Museum as she said, "Gravity Falls is super interesting! I'm sure we'll see something here."

"Mabel, not to question your location but why here? In the ocean we have something similar to this and unless it's different from the sea. This place is usually….boring?" asked Mermando hoping he didn't hurt Mabel's feelings.

"You're right it's boring, but everything can be made fun! Plus, you don't know much human culture and museums can be very romantic. See like that romantic diorama!" pointed out Mabel as she pointed to a diorama of a pioneer couple, even though the wife was being carried off by the husband.

Mermando chuckled as he said, "Haha! I see your humor has not changed."

They walked around the museum as Mabel mocked some of the paintings in the room. Mermando joined in as he posed as some of the statues. They joked at the piecings to point where Mabel was picking the nose of the busts on display causing them to laugh till security yelled, "Hey! You kids aren't supposed to be touching that!"

Mabel and Mermando looked at each other before they ran out of the museum in a rush with happy smiles on their faces.

"Where to next?"

"The movies! I know the perfect thing we can watch!"

* * *

Mabel and Mermando walked through the streets til Mabel reached the theater. She grabbed some money as she requested, "Two tickets for 'High School Lovers on Daisy Hill', please."

The man gave them the tickets but before Mabel could open the door she whispered to Mermando, "We need to be sneaky. I don't know if Thompson lifted that ban on the Pines Family."

Mermando nodded as he remembered fondly when Mabel broke the rules to return him home. They snuck in quietly as they went inside the theater. As they watched the movie. Mermando looked around some of the other couples him. He noticed many of the men seem tired and then put their arm around the girl. Mermando did the same which caused Mabel to giggle.

Mermando kept notice at many the couples in the crowd as he saw many of the boys reach for the food Mabel called 'popcorn'. He reached inside hoping to feel Mabel's hand though when he didn't he kept moving before Mabel giggled as she whispered, "If you're trying to find a popcorn without a kernel, good luck. I tried it didn't work."

Mermando blushed thinking perhaps what he saw wasn't completely accurate. They continue to watch the movie till all Mermando saw was the ending credits as he asked, "Is this a part of the movie?"

"No, it shows it's done. We can do the next thing now which is….," started Mabel as she looked at her list. "Let's take a walk in the woods."

* * *

They walked in the woods together as they looked around. Mabel then asked, "Did you go into the woods, while you were here?"

"No, I only saw the lake and some of the town," answered Mermando as they walked through the woods. "Is the woods any good?"

"Well, kinda if you minus some of the more annoying creatures here," answered Mabel.

"Oh like what?"

"Well some gnomes kidnap and the unicorns are just straight up as Wendy put it 'hoofbags'."

"Interesting. I do hope you were unharmed."

"Oh, yeah I kicked both their butts! Or I guess in your case tails?"

Mermando chuckled at her cute pout trying to figure out merpeople terminology. Mabel giggled at Mermando's laugh till she found a clearing. "Yes! I knew he would come through!"

"He? Dipper?" asked Mermando confused.

"Yes! I asked if he could get this setted up before the movie!" said Mabel as she covered his eyes before she uncovered them. "Tada!"

Mermando saw a seashell blanket on the grass with a basket in the middle. Mabel then said, "This is a picnic! Kinda similar to when we used to hang out at the pool, but with more dry food."

Mabel offered him a seat on the blanket as she took out food as she said, "Let's see we got peanut butter. Gummy worms. Some green salads. Then we got ugh! Dipper!"

"What's wrong?" asked Mermando concerned about Mabel's outburst.

"I can't feed you tuna! Do you know what tuna _is_?!" yelled Mabel as she threw the sandwich away.

"Uh fish, I believe," answered Mermando still not completely sure what was happening.

"It's fish! If I give you tuna, I'd be an abomination!" cried out Mabel as she made sure there was no more tuna, or any seafood, in the tank.

"Why don't you eat then?" asked Mermando curiously.

"If _I_ eat it, then it would like I'm eating you! What if that was a friend of yours!" cried out Mabel remembering that scene in the mermaid movie when the chef tried to cook the mermaid's friend.

"I am very flattered, you care so much. Thank you very concern," thanked Mermando glad she was thinking of his feelings.

As they ate the meal Mabel thought of something entertaining, while Mermando ate one of the sandwiches Mabel joked as she had gummy worm next to her mouth, "Check it out! I got my own bait! Haha!"

Mermando chuckled before he looked through the basket before he joked, "Uh look I'm a basket case!"

Mermando then proceeded to put the basket on his head they both laughed at the jokes. They watched the day go by before Mabel asked, "Do you have somewhere to sleep?"

Mermando was about to say the lake till he remembered Maria never mentioned why he couldn't take off the locket. Worried about ending his time early he said, "Actually, no."

"Well, now you do. Come on I'm sure I can convince Grunkle Stan and Ford to let you," said Mabel as she walked towards the Shack.

"I'll keep workin' my way back to you Mabel. With a burnin' love inside. I'm workin' my way back to you Mabel. And the happiness that died. I let it get away. Been payin' every day," sang Mermando quietly.

"Come on Mermando!"

"I'm coming!"

* * *

 **A.N: Yeah, hope you enjoy these little dates, cause next time we see how Mermando full day of being human.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: Ready for more adorable guppy teen love!**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

Later at night Mermando woke to a weird sensation in his legs. He took off the blanket off his body and saw instead of legs he had received. He rubbed his eyes and saw it was just his imagination. He took a deep breath as he walked to the bathroom. Water always calmed him down. He turned on the water and splashed it on his face.

"Calm down Mermando. It was just your imagination," whispered Mermando as the water soothed his nerves. Though when he looked up from the mirror he saw Maria. He screamed as shook his head. He tried to walk away till he tripped on something causing him to fall in the tub. He rubbed his head as he saw what tripped him. It was his tail. Mermando screamed but felt this choking sensation.

He couldn't breath. Why? He felt around his neck and felt something he wished he didn't…. his gills. He tried to call out for Mabel but his vision got blurry the last thing he saw the silhouette of Maria though she looked human.

* * *

Mermando gasped from the couch as he took deep breaths. He mumbled to himself, "Just a nightmare."

He went to the kitchen as he made a glass of water, but he quickly dumped out the water. Maybe, Maria was telling him not touch water till he finished his quest. He went to the couch hoping maybe Mabel won't do any water activities tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Mermando woke up with Mabel in his face. "Heya Mermando! Ready for another day of fun?"

"Sure…," answered Mermando the nightmare still bothering him a little.

Mabel noticed the uneasiness as she asked in a concerned tone, "Are you okay? You seem shaken up."

"Yes, so what will be doing today?" wondered Mermando to Mabel curiously trying to hide his fear of the nightmare.

"Well, the last one is a surprise but a hint I have is Surf and Turf," giggled Mabel as she put on a matching pink visor to match her heart sweater.

"I don't know what that means," confessed Mermando before he let out a yelp as Mabel dragged him to the Gravity Falls Park.

* * *

At Gravity Falls Park Mabel got two kites for them to fly Mermando then asked, "So what's this?"

"It's called a kite. Luckily today we have wind," started Mabel as she passed one kite to him. "This is how you do it. You throw the kite in the air while you hold on tight to the other end."

She did so as Mermando watched in awe he did so. They flew the kites with smiles til a strong gust of wind hit the kite. Mabel's kite flew away. "Oops! Come on we gotta get it!"

Mermando followed her though he paused when he saw the kite handed by the pile of rocks in a pond. Mabel reached for it but couldn't reach it. "Could you grab my hand while I reach for it?"

Mermando gulped as he grabbed it while he nodded. He hoped the water wouldn't touch him as he prayed in his head, "Please! Please! Don't let the water touch me!"

"Got it!" cheered Mabel as she grabbed the kite. Mermando pulled her up though they slipped and fell in the water.

Mermando quickly got out as he checked his legs. He sighed in relief at the sight of no tail, maybe it was because he wasn't in the water too long. Mabel got out as she laughed at the splash. She laughed out, "Ha! Guess we got the surf a little early."

Mermando smiled thinking maybe his dream was wrong as he helped her up as he said, "What is the next part?"

"Well, you have to put your blindfold on," requested Mabel as she covered his eye.

* * *

While Mermando's eyes were covered he smelt salt water causing him to think, "Oh no. I hope she's not taking me where I think she's taking me."

He felt the blindfold on off as Mabel yelled, "Tada!"

It was just as he feared. The ocean. He would never believe the day has come he would afraid of going inside the ocean. Mabel had taken off her sweater and skirt to show off her pink swimsuit she wore when they first met.

Mabel yelled to him as she ran to a Shack, "I'll be right back!"

Mermando took off his shirt being a little nervous about that nightmare he had. Mabel had brought to life vest. "Here is an activity that includes both legs and water. Waterskiing!"

Mabel showed him a boat and explained, "So basically you go one of the waterskis. While a driver of a boat while we ski on the water. It's like running on water."

"I don't know Mabel...this doesn't seem a good idea," said Mermando nervously.

"Please! Trust me it will be fun! Though if you really don't want to I understand," begged Mabel with pleading eyes.

Mermando saw the look and smiled, "Well alright. I trust you."

"Thank you!" cheered Mabel as she hugged Mermando and kissed him on the cheek. When they realized what she did they jumped away from each other with blushing cheeks.

"Uh sorry. I got caught in the moment."

"No, no you're fine."

* * *

When they got on the waterskis Mermando felt a little nervous. "Mabel, I trust you but I must ask. Did you do this before?"

"Nope! First time for both of us!" answered Mabel as Mermando's face paled.

"Oh dear," whispered Mermando.

As they skied across the water Mermando felt the rush as if he was swimming on the water. When they finished skiing Mabel asked soaking wet, "How was that?!"

"Amazing. Terrifying. Overall a good time," answered Mermando as he scratched his leg.

"Itchy sand?" wondered Mabel as she grabbed a towel and saw the sand on his feet.

"I guess," answered Mermando as he dusted off some of the sand.

"Don't worry when we get back to the Shack you clean up some of the salt water and sand," reassured Mabel. "Come on let's go back!"

"Si Mabel!" called out Mermando as he shook off some sand though none noticed the green scales at the tip of his feet.

* * *

 **A.N: A little on the short side but what a wonderful cliffhanger I have given you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: I'm back! Ready for some straight up fluff…. Or will it?**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

After they hung out Mabel and Mermando walked into the Shack as she dried off and said with a smile, "Just wait here and I'll make some lunch."

Mermando smiled at her gesture before he saw something at the corner of his eye. He lifted his foot to see some scales had returned on his feet as he whispered, "Oh no."

Mermando quickly hid his fear as Mabel came in with sandwiches as she passed one to Mermando as she said, "So, for tonight I thought we could go to Greasy's for a nice dinner. Y'know like in movies."

Mermando bit into the sandwich as he nodded as he looked inside and saw sprinkles as he asked, "Sprinkles? You put these in your peanut butter sandwiches?"

"Sometimes. Usually when I'm happy or we have a ton. Why do you want to have a normal one. I made one just in case," offered Mabel as she passed the normal sandwich.

"No, no. I enjoy your creative ideas," declined Mermando as he bit into the sandwich again.

Soon, Dipper came down as he commented, "Oh you're early."

"Yep! Hey Dippin' Dots catch!" said Mabel as she tossed the extra sandwich to him which he caught.

"Thanks," thanked Dipper before he saw something sparkle at the corner of his eye. It was Mermando's feet. "Hey, Mabel what are you doing with Mermando later?"

"Oh we're just going to hang out at Greasy's… why?" answered Mabel with a raised eyebrow as she bit her sandwich.

"Just curious….," half-lied Dipper as he stared at the feet. He had a bad feeling about this. "Hey, Mabel. Could you go get my Journal from upstairs?"

"Sure, bro-bro," agreed Mabel as she jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs.

Dipper smiled at the enthusiasm as he turned to Mermando and demanded, "What's with your feet?"

Mermando choked on his sandwich as he whispered urgently, "You saw?"

Dipper nodded as he pressed on, "So tell me what's up with the feet."

Mermando sighed as he whispered, "I can't. Mabel might come back. I don't wish to break her happy mood."

"She's going to be up there for awhile."

Mermando looked up as he asked, "Why?"

"Cause I have my Journal… so spill," demanded Dipper as he showed the Journal in his vest.

Mermando sighed as he answered, "It's water. The mermaid that granted me legs told me not to touch water until I'm ready to go back to the ocean but today Mabel insisted to have fun in the water so I couldn't refuse… that's why I have these. I can't break her heart again."

Dipper frowned at the truth as he thought about the mood Mabel is whenever something reminded her of Mermando as he said, "Alright. I'll keep your secret..."

"Oh gracias Dipper!"

"But you need to tell her," added Dipper as he stared down Mermando like a father would to a boyfriend. "I don't want her heart broken either."

Mermando nodded before he asked, "Wait! You need to come tonight!"

"Why?" asked Dipper as he didn't need to see his sister oogle at her boyfriend.

"So you make sure I don't touch the water," explained Mermando with his best guppy eyes to help convince.

"What did I just say?! You need to tell her!" shouted Dipper annoyed. Does no one listen to him?

"Just for tonight! Then I'll tell her. I promise!" begged Mermando.

Dipper huffed as he muttered, "Fine."

Mabel then came down as she said, "Sorry, Dipper I couldn't find your Journal."

"No, it's okay. I just saw it by the couch," lied Dipper as he looked at Mermando with a mixture of an angry glare and a disappointed frown. Mermando mouthed to him about tonight as Dipper as he sighed. "Hey, Mabel mind if I join you and Mermando tonight."

Mabel tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Really? You want to join us?"

"Yeah, plus didn't you want to do a double date eventually. You could invite one of your friends to join me," suggested Dipper with a blush as he still glared Mermando for putting him in this situation.

"Oh! Sure! I know the perfect person!" agreed Mabel as she grabbed her phone.

"Oh who?" asked Dipper actually curious on who she wanted to bring, also slightly worried too.

"Nope! I'm telling you!" said Mabel as she dialed the number as she went into a another room. "Be right back!"

Dipper then turned to Mermando who had a sheepish smile. "You owe me big time."

* * *

Later at night, Mabel dressed in a handmade dress as she asked Dipper who wore casual clothes, "You're wearing that for a double date?"

"At Greasy's yes," answered Dipper as he adjusted his hat.

"Ooo right. Change of plans. The person I invited didn't want to eat at Greasy's so we're going to a really fancy restaurant," said Mabel with a bashful smile. "Sorry. I told Mermando and not you."

"How? I don't own a suit let alone how's Mermando going to wear one?" asked Dipper as the confusion.

"Oh my friend is bringing the suit for Mermando. I guess I can text her to bring one for you," said Mabel as she texted the friend real quick before she got a reply. "Oh nevermind. She figured you didn't so she's bringing two."

"Who _did_ you invite?" asked Dipper confused.

"Well, um I'll give you hint. You spent a lot of alone time with her," half-answered Mabel as she walked away without looking at him. "She also texted me she's coming soon so meet me down!"

Dipper thought about it as he spent all lot of alone time with three girls Mabel considered a friend. There's Wendy but she didn't care about Greasy's so she couldn't be it. Then there's Candy but she wouldn't have suits. That only leaves… oh crud. She invited Pacifica! He then suddenly smelled himself as he realized he sorta smelled as he whispered, "I can't embarrass myself in front of Pacifica!"

* * *

Eventually the twins and Mermando saw the fancy limo pulled up as Pacifica tossed two suits as she said, "Change. Quick. If you can't tie the bowtie. I'll do it."

Dipper and Mermando soon came out as they hopped in the limo as Mabel sat next to Mermando and made Dipper sit next to Pacifica as she commented, "You look good in a suit Mermando."

"Gracias Mabel," thanked Mermando with a blush. "Also thank you very much Dipper."

Dipper nodded back a 'you're welcome' as he knew that 'thank you' had double meaning as Dipper turned to Pacifica and said, "Thanks for coming Pacifica. I didn't think your parents would allow this."

"They didn't so that's why I rushed you two. Sorry," apologized Pacifica before she saw Dipper's bowtie is messed up. "Hold still. You still don't know how to tie correctly."

She tied it quickly as Dipper blushed at the close contact as he turned to Mabel who smiled slyly at him. She planned this from the start!

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant they were all placed at a private table, courtesy of Pacifica. The night went on very well as they waited for food til the waiter brought drinks, more specifically water. Mermando then gulped as he asked, "Um is there nothing else we could drink?"

"Unless you fish people can drink wine no," answered Pacifica as she drank the water.

Mermando looked at Dipper who shrugged. Dipper bit his lip as he tried to think of what he could do. He then purposely dropped his fork as he said, "Oh dropped my fork. Mermando help me find it."

Mermando nodded as they ducked under the table as Dipper whispered, "How are you going to get out of this one!"

"I don't know!" whispered shouted Mermando as he panicked at the thought. "It's not like I can just not drink it. That would rude."

"I don't have a plan! You think of something!" quietly yelled Dipper as he grabbed his fork and returned to the actual table. "Found it!"

Mermando gulped at the sight of water glass in front of him as Mabel and Pacifica drank theirs and Dipper was in the process of drinking his. Mermando grabbed the glass with a shaky hand as he looked Dipper scared who looked just as scared as him before Dipper swiftly kicked Mermando causing the water to spill over the table.

"Sorry, got a little antsy," apologized Dipper as he looked over to make sure that Mermando didn't get wet.

"It's fine. I gotta go anyway. Come on Dipper you can walk me back to the limo," suggested Pacifica as they walked out the restaurant. "You two can clean up and meet us there."

Mabel nodded as she grabbed napkins and dried off the water as she asked, "Mermando, are you okay?"

Mermando cleared his throat as he answered, "Of course. Why-why would I not be okay."

"You seem weird about the water," commented Mabel as they finished cleaning the spill as they began to walk out.

Mermando bit his lip he should tell Mabel what happened but before he could he quickly said, "Nope, just nerves is all."

Mabel looked at him with a skeptical look before she said, "Alright."

Mermando nodded before Mabel grabbed his shoulder and said, "Seriously, Mermando you can tell me anything. You know that."

Mermando nodded as they walked out as he didn't noticed how more scales form around his feet when he lifted his dress pants to scratch it.

* * *

 **A.N: Hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note: Ready to continue?**

 _ **Enjoy Fellow Gravity Fallers!**_

* * *

Mermando plopped on the couch as the date. Dipper walked through as he asked, "Did you tell her?"

"No. Not yet," admitted Mermando as he was upset at the whole scales thing. "Then when I changed out of my suit I found out more scales came."

Dipper sighed as he scolded, "You need to tell her. Before she gets her hopes way too high."

"I will. I promise," replied Mermando as he sat up. "I just need to tell when the time is right."

"How about now?" asked Dipper as Mabel was in shower in the moment.

"No. It's late and I wish to sleep," answered Mermando as he laid down on the couch. "Good night Dipper."

"Night, Mermando," replied Dipper as he walked upstairs.

* * *

Mermando woke up with a start when he felt a chill in the air as he saw a ghostly pale figure as he narrowed his eyes as he asked, "Maria the Merciful?"

She had a blank face as she pointed to the clock it read midnight as he asked, "What about midnight?"

She waved her hand on the clock as the clock went turned around in a full clockwise four times as Mermando whispered, "Two days?"

Suddenly he fell as he saw that his green tail came back as Mermando gasped for air.

* * *

Mermando woke up with a gasp as he looked and still saw his legs as he sighed in relief, "Two days till I gotta go back to the water."

Mermando looked and saw the sun began to rise. He looked at the kitchen as he whispered, "I need to figure out how to tell her. Perhaps some breakfast to smooth it over."

* * *

Mabel heard the door open in their room as Mermando came in with longer pants as she teased playfully, "New pants Mermando?"

"Uh si. I made you breakfast," offered Mermando as he held out a wooden tray with cereal, a cup of juice, some fruit, and a packaged muffin.

"Wow, so fancy for little old me. Thank you," thanked Mabel with a heavy blush as she grabbed the tray. "What's the occasion?"

"I just thought, perhaps I could be the one to plan our day," half-lied Mermando as Dipper looked at him annoyed. "I need to tell you something... private."

Mermando turned to Dipper who nodded as he went back to his book as a sign that he accepted his answer. Mabel didn't see the look as she said excitedly, "Ooo! I'm excited. Should I get dressed up or should I just dress casual?"

"Whatever you think is right. I just want to spend time with you. Nothing too fancy however," answered Mermando as he left the room. He closed the door as he grabbed his pant leg and saw more scales grew.

* * *

Mermando waited outside as he heard an excited cheer, "I'm ready!"

Mermando turned as he saw Mabel with an adorable pink sweater with a shooting star with a multi-colored trail, he smiled at the sight of it as it reminded him of the swimsuit she wore when he first met her; a purple skirt that reminded him of pretty shells on the ocean, and her usual shoes. He complimented, "You look amazing my Starfish."

"Starfish? That's a new one. I like it," replied Mabel as she grabbed his hand as he led her to where he wishes to tell her about his predicament.

* * *

Mermando led her to a field before Mabel tugged on his hand and requested, "Mind if I show you something? I admit it's not something I'm fully proud of after you came back, but if we're going to be honest. I need to show you this."

Mermando followed her to a hill as a single tree stood. It was carved with crossed out hearts except for one that read 'Mabel & Mabel' as he asked, "What's this?"

"I found this tree on the first day of summer. Since then I put all the guys I thought would work out and carved into the tree," explained Mabel as she pointed to the hearts. Mermando saw a name before him and a name after him, he frowned at the thought of Mabel having another crush on a boy after him but that was life. Though what really hurt him was when she saw that his heart was crossed out.

Mabel saw the frown as she explained, "It was after you said you were getting married. I thought you were taken and tried to move on."

Mermando then pointed to the only uncrossed out heart and commented, "This is my favorite one. You should love yourself as much as I do with you."

Mabel blushed before she grabbed a knife and offered to him, "Mind if we do one together to make the one from earlier?"

Mermando clutched the knife as he knew he had to leave soon as he asked, "Even if I _might_ leave again?"

Mabel nodded as she said, "You coming back is enough to make me keep believing that you'll come back again."

Mermando gulped nervously as he carved his name into the tree as Mabel carved her name and carve half the heart as she gave the knife to Memando who carve the other half. Mermando admitted, "Gracias for telling me this. It means a lot."

"No problem Mermando," replied Mabel as she grabbed his hand. "Soo show me where you wanted to take me."

Mermando caught up in the moment before widen his eyes as he said, "Of course. Follow me."

* * *

Mermando led her to a field of chrysanthemums by a lake as Mabel picked some and made a flower crown for both herself and him. Mabel then asked, "So what would like to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say um," started Mermando as he looked at Mabel with the adorable flower crown. "Could you give me a minute?"

"Oh sure," accepted Mabel as she sat on the field. "I'll be waiting."

Mermando nodded as he walked away to another part of the lake. Mabel looked at him as turned to the lake and saw something shiny. "What's that?"

* * *

Mermando looked at the lake reflection as he asked, "Maria the Merciful what are you trying to tell me?"

The reflection shimmered for a moment before he heard Mabel yelp. Mermando rushed over where he saw Mabel in the lake as he yelled, "Mabel!"

Mermando rushed over to the edge when he looked at his necklace and whispered, "I need to save her."

Mermando then jumped without a second thought not noticing his necklace glowed a dangerous red color. He grabbed Mabel as he carried her to land as he tried to remember what Dipper did to him as he whispered, "Please be okay."

He took a deep breath as he gave Mabel CPR a couple times before Mabel woke up and asked, "What happened?"

"You fell in. What caused you to fall in?" asked Mermando as he looked how he was soaked from head to toe.

"I saw something in the lake when something grabbed my foot and pulled me in," answered Mabel as she writhed her hair before she saw something at his feet. "What's up with your feet?"

Mermando sighed before he answered, "I'm sorry. It's a sign my time here is ending. I touched water when I'm not supposed to."

Mabel's eyes widen as she looked at his soaked body as she whispered, "And you just jumped in a lake. What's going to happen to you now?"

"I don't know," admitted Mermando as they looked at the lake sadly as they didn't see a figure that resembled Maria except she had red eyes and an evil smirk before the reflection dissolved.

* * *

 **A.N: Hope you liked this chapter! Hmm what's up with Maria the "Merciful"?**


End file.
